Rhaven
"Destruction without discipline is not Sith. We do not bow to Darth Rancor, nor kneel to Lord Detonator." "A closed mind is sealed against heresy and treason." "Violence is the purest and truest manifestation of our connection to the Force." Appearance Rhaven is an athletically built human woman in her mid 30's. Imperial troops who have seen her without her breather mask have quipped that "she'd be pretty if she smiled more. Or... you know... at all." She speaks with a thick Imperial accent, and her voice is a low rasp, possibly from vocal damage. She is never seen in anything other than battle dress, always perfectly maintained and polished, and her motions are precise and efficient. Were it not for the lightsaber on her hip, it would be easy to mistake her for an Imperial officer. Demeanor Rhaven generally wears a severe, focused expression. She is known to loosen up around people with whom she is familiar and comfortable, although she maintains a distance even from them. She is highly formal toward both superiors and subordinates, clearly uncomfortable addressing anyone, even friends, by anything but a title. She sometimes makes statements that could be seen as humorous but since she maintains a deadpan tone and expression, it is difficult to know if she is actually has a sense of humor. She revels in discipline and precision. She will not tolerate disrespect or insubordination, but she is not prone to emotional outburst, and is a master at focusing her anger as a laser rather than a blast. She will honor her word absolutely, though she feels no obligation to honor assumed intent. She can be distant and often seeks solitude. Out-of-Character Information Philosophy: Rhaven is a member of a secretive martial order called the Sisterhood of the Sith, a war cult devoted to the Emperor, and is completely dedicated to it's philosophy of stoicism, honor, and fanatical loyalty. The Sisterhood was formed by an apprentice of Exar Kun, who believed that his demise demonstrated that loyalty rather than constant betrayal should be at the fundamental core of Sith philosophy. Though not particularly influential or well known, the presence of a Sister in a noble house is widely seen as proof of loyalty to the Emperor and for that reason many nobles seek their service, even if they do not adhere to their philosophy. In fact, the Sisterhood persecutes heretical forms of the Sith Code relentlessly, even though their own interpretation could technically be seen as heretical. (The Sisterhood of the Sith is a non-canonical organization of my own creation, albeit with ties to cannonical lore. If you would like to use this facet of Rhaven's background for your own purposes I'd be happy to provide or make up whatever "facts" you might need. As it stands, it would be one of many little known cults and societies surrounding the Sith, and unless your character were an expert on such things or intentionally researched it, it's entirely likely that he/she would ever have heard of it.) Limitations: Rhaven suffers respiratory difficuties resulting from the indoctrination methods of the Sisterhood, making her especially sensitive to polluted environments or gaseous toxins. Her zeal makes her motivations transparent, and her cloistered training means she is fairly naieve about political intrigue and easily decieved. While she has a great deal of swordsmanship training, her experience in combat is limited, making her textbook precise but predictable ((this to be removed by levelling.)) Motivations: Respect and accolades for herself and her Order to the point of vanity. Loyalty to the letter of her word and her oaths. Likes: Excessive cruelty toward enemies, Loyalty to the Empire, protocol and decorum. Small rocks that bear resemblence to famous personages. Dislikes: Slovenly, brutish, or rude behavior. Non-humans (she finds all of them revolting, even purebloods, though discipline masks this,) soldiers for hire, disrespect for protocol and tradition. Sexuality: Celibate Voiced by: The actress who does the current female Sith warrior voice, after smoking eleven packs of cigarettes Quotes: Biography: Rhaven was born Mariah Thul, daughter of a minor Baron in the Thul family on Alderaann. She was betrothed to another house and groomed to rule, developing in more than generous measure all the pride and arrogance typical of Alderaanian nobility and a pampered only child. But at the age of 24 Mariah's life would change dramatically. Her mother who had previously thought to be past her childbearing years gave birth to twin boys. Another son was born a year later. Succession laws in house Thule favored males, effectively removing her from any chance of inheritance. With nothing to gain her betrothed cast her off and her age, coupled with her imperious attitude and condescending nature made it impossible to make a match that would not be humiliating to her family. Mariah had gone from honored heiress to extreme liability. For the Baron, there was an out: Mariah was a Force sensitive. All the political influence and subterfuge he had employed to keep this fact hidden from the Sith so that they would not take his only daughter and heir were now used to spin it as a sudden "discovery" and make it known to them. She was on a transport to Korriban within days. At the Academy Mariah was a miserable failure. Although the fencing lessons she had taken all her life served well in combat training, her pride and attitude made her completely untrainable in doctrine and philosophy. One night she was dragged screaming from the student barracks by several hooded figures, and her fellow students simply assumed that Mariah had been taken away for experimentation or execution. She had, in fact, been claimed by the Sith Sisterhood, part secret society, part martial order that traced it's origins back to the Brotherhood of the Sith founded by fallen Jedi Exar Kun. She was made to endure a multi-year indoctrination ritual called "The Shattering," a combination of physical and psychological torture employing Force techniques designed to replace her own identity and intractability with the Sisterhood's equally intractable doctrine, and was trained in the combat style and philosophy of the order. Upon completion, she was offered by the Sisterhood to House Vasta at the request of Lord Rhodos in acknowledgment of House Vasta's loyalty and service to the Emperor... and to place loyal ears within a rising house.